Opposites Attract: Life Now
by KingdomHaley
Summary: Five years after the group gets off the boat. Who's together, and who's not? How do the 'misfits' get by?rated M for language, sexual themes, and later chapters... AxelxOC and mention of MarlyxSaix
1. Life Now

**AN: **This story is originally for Gabby and Lauren. It's just easier for me to post it on here, than on facebook where I have been. If any strangers happen to wander upon this, please be nice with anything you say. Haha

Haley gathered the dirty dishes from the coffee table in the small living room and carried them through the slightly over wide archway leading to the kitchen. It was narrow, and only about 20 feet long. But it worked for them. The only other place Haley had seen living conditions like this was in 'across the universe' a movie that had come out even before she met all the people she lived with. There were xemnas and Xigbar, who kept everyone (mostly) in check. There were saix and Marly, who had only a few months ago, come out of the closet as being bisexual. Which wasn't really a shock for anyone. Except for the fact that Marluxia wasn't claiming full homosexuality. There were Zexy and Roxas, who were like their children. Even if they were only a few years younger than everyone. Then there were Demyx and axel. Demyx, the best friend. And axel, the boyfriend.

They all had some source of income. Xemnas and Xigbar had some boring, office type jobs that no one really asked about, because everyone either didn't care enough to or, were too busy doing something inappropriate. Saix worked night shift security at various places he was needed. Marly was an assistant to a florist on Main Street, starting at noon. This meant the two usually woke up everyone else with their obnoxious morning sex. Zexion and Roxas sold and delivered newspapers at the lunch- hour rush on the streets. And when that business was slow, they'd perform in very small venues as magicians. (Zexion is an illusionist.) Demyx was a part time life guard at a semi local pool, and only worked from about 3-6 every couple of days. Axel was a photographer and graphic designer. He took pictures and created ads for businesses. And actually made good money doing it. He stumbled upon it after he went to the fire station and found out that "fire-fighting" didn't actually mean fighting with fire. Haley was a singer in a few small bars, and of course she had her band of axel, Demyx, and Roxas. They all got by perfectly fine, and got along very well, for only living in a four bedroom apartment. Granted, they were small rooms, but they were rooms. Xemnas and Xigbar shared the largest room, but had dividers in the middle for their own privacy, being close friends or not. Saix and Marley shared a room (surprise surprise) and a bed. However, their room hasn't had a door, since they woke up everyone in the house too early in the morning with their sex, then tried just locking themselves in their room. Axel got very angry, and that was the end of their door. They've gotten curtains, and a lot quieter. Demyx had a room to himself, but gladly shared it with Roxas and Zexion who had originally had the living room. Occasionally, Demyx will kick them out for a night, wanting his bed to himself. Last. But not least, Haley and axel had a room to themselves. They enjoyed it, for the few times a week that they would get into it. But they weren't sex maniacs like saix and Marly. Everyone in the house is yet to figure out how Marly even walks most of the time.

This life was how they liked to live, and this was how they did.

Haley piled the dished into the sink, but didn't wash them. That was Demyx's job. She dumped some old popcorn into the trash as the apartment door opened, then closed and was followed by a sigh and a heavy bag dropped on the floor.

**AN: so, the saixXmarly thing was totally just out of no where. I thought to myself, "I need a gay couple." Then I went through the possibilities. Xigbar and Xemnas were out of the picture. That's just gross. And it couldn't be Zex or Roxy. So it just became Saix and Marly. But the couple ain't that shabby. ;)**

**Haha**


	2. On Fire

'Welcome home, Xemnas.' she called into the living room over her shoulder. And she received a 'hi, sweetie' as a reply. She poured a cup of coffee into one of the few clean mugs they had, and brought it to the father-figure sitting back in one of the old arm chairs, rubbing his temples.

'Work rough today, huh?' she asked as she put the mug into his hand, and sat on the armrest.

"Wouldn't have been, if it weren't for this migraine." he responded.

She held out her hand with two aspirins for him and he thanked her with a smile. They suddenly heard some yelling, a large thud, and some unexplained noises. Haley rushed to the source of the problem, and wasn't surprised to find Zexion sitting in the chair he reads in, and Roxas on the floor with a book on his head.

she glared at them and crossed her arms, when no one explained she made a gesture that said 'spill it' Zexion simply said, ' he tried to come onto me.'

Haley couldn't help but giggle at this. Then she said "I'm sorry, Zexy, but i really think you need to learn how to take a joke. And i wouldn't expect you to be so homophobic considering Saix and Marly."

A loud, groggy, 'i heard that!' called from the curtained room at the end of the hall. The thud had probably woken up saix, who slept all day. Haley laughed at this even harder as she walked down the hall to greet whoever had come home just a few seconds before. Her stomach fluttered when she saw it was axel, with groceries. She walked quickly from the hall to the door, and wrapped her arms around his neck with a kiss. He simply kissed back, holding the paper bags out, best he could, arms curled around them. She pulled back and grabbed one of the bags and helped him load it into the fridge and cupboards. It had been a cloudy day, and it began to rain as they spoke.

"How was your day?" he asked, putting a jug of milk in the fridge.

"Uneventful. Yours?"

"Pretty good" he smiled. "I sold a picture."

"That's great! To who?"

"Just some guy. He won the lottery and was looking for paintings to put in his mansion. He was a real gambler. Seems to me he's going to lose all his money, but he paid me $450 for it. So i don't care." he explained

"Awesome! Which one."

"'Sadistic' " he said quickly, as if Haley wouldn't hear it if he said it fast enough.

Haley coughed and quickly turned and looked at him. 'Sadistic?' he nodded. "You sold 'sadistic?!"

"Haley, I'm really sorry. I was showing him .jpegs of all my pictures, and it was in there by accident. He made me an offer i couldn't refuse."

"And exactly why couldn't you refuse to sell a picture that was taken specifically for you and you only?!"

Marluxia strolled in, but when he saw the angry body language and heard the conversation, he quickly backed out.

Axel was silent for a few moments, and then quietly mumbled "I can't tell you right now."

"And why not?" Haley's hands were now on her hips, and axel knew that meant she was very angry.

"I just can't now." he ran a hand through his fiery hair, spikey as ever.

"When can you?"

Axel chewed on one of his nails, and raised his other hand in the air, signaling an 'i don't know'

Haley got so mad, _her _hair almost caught on fire. It bothered her how she was the one heating up so much, and axel stayed perfectly cool. It was usually the other way around. She grabbed the very old black hoodie off of the chair beside him that he had just taken off, and pushed past him, storming to the door.

"Well, call me when you do know, axel." she spat, and she was out the door.

Awwuh, dang. Poor Axel. And he did it all out of the goodness of his heart. :O I've said too much.

But I will add, what's so bad about this picture being sold, anyway? Hmmmm…


	3. You Quit, I Quit

"Fuck." Axel swore under his breath as he opened the door Haley had just left through.

"Don't follow me!" She yelled from down the hall.

He sighed and closed the door, only waiting until he knew she was down in the lobby of the apartments, and then followed.

"Good luck!" Xigbar called from the old beat up couch, who had come home during the fight.

It only took Axel about 15 minutes to find Haley. His beat up black Grand Am slid to a stop beside the Noble Horse Theater. The only way he had noticed her, was when he saw a flash, and a small orange glow suspended in air; there were no streetlights anywhere near.

"I thought you quit." He said after closing the door and walking around the front of the car, and tucking his hands into the pockets of the thin grey hoodie that had been in the back seat of his car.

"I thought you promised those pictures were just for fun." Axel sat next to Haley in a small indent in the wall that sheltered them from the almost pouring rain, and she flicked some ashes of the cigarette that only burned in her hand."'Besides, I didn't smoke it yet. I was just thinking about it."

"Remember the promise." He said, holding his ring in front of her face. She read the letters again, as she had many times before. 'You quit, I quit.'

"I will, when you remember yours." She dropped the cigarette into the mercy of the rain, and it sizzled when a drop hit it. Haley shivered; she was soaking wet, she had walked to the gas station and to the theater in the rain. Axel put his arm around her, trying to coax her up, but she shrugged him off.

"Come on, you can't stay out here." He said.

Haley said nothing. Axel just pushed her up into the rain, and quickly stepped around her to open the passenger door, but before her could, she said "Just tell me why you sold it."

Axel paused, then lightly dropped his fist to the wet hood of the car. "I just can't."

"That's all you have to do, and I'll come home with you, Ax."

"I can't. Haley, just get in the car."

Haley began to protest, but soft voices drew their attention to the corner axel had just turned around. A drug deal unfolded, and, as axel knew well, ended quickly. One of the guys turned and began to walk their way. Haley sighed at her only option and stepped around axel to open the door herself. Axel quickly made his way to the driver's seat and started the car.

"You're lucky for those druggies." Haley muttered, with her arms crossed in a pouty matter.

"I'm just glad to get you home."

**Kayso, this would've been up yesterday, but I had to study for my bio mid term. If anything is a little cloudy right now, which I know some of them are, it'll get cleared up in most likely the next chapter. If not, very soon after that. :D**

**Also, I forgot:**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the characters accept for Haley. And I do not own Kingdom hearts. If I did, kairi would have died. And it would be called Orgy XIII. ;)**


End file.
